Embodiments of the invention relate to a drill-through lens for drilling through to data.
In Business Intelligence (BI) reports, a user often needs to drill through or navigate from a source report to a target report. This may be done by clicking on a source cell in the source report, which leads to running of the target report, filtered by the context of the source cell in the source report. The current technique of navigating from the source report to the target report renders data in a same window as the source report or a new window with the target report.
A preview window is a representation of an object behind a static hyper link.
The Internet Explorer® browser accelerators execute selections through a context menu against a Uniform Resource Locator (URL) of the users choosing. (Internet Explorer is a trademark of Microsoft Corporation in the United States and/or other countries.)
In conventional systems, a user may select data by clicking the data or by selecting drill-through from a context menu of the data. In some browser utilities, the user selects a word with a mouse and looks it up using a search engine.